Venticinque Segreti Nico di Angelo Avere
by IAmBehindYou123
Summary: Italian for Twenty-five Secrets Nico di Angelo has. Facts about Nico di Angelo that the world at large doesn't know.


~~~~~O~~~~~

Venticinque Segreti Nico di Angelo Avere

**_Italian for: _**_Twenty-five Secrets Nico di Angelo has  
_

~~~~~O~~~~~

**I.** When Nico was little, around the age of five, he accidentally cut himself. It would've hurt to most children, but he enjoyed the pain and ever since did several cuts to his arm whenever he felt the slightest bit sad. He stopped when Bianca told him to after the Labyrinth died. He still wants to, and would almost do it, when his sister's voice chides him in his mind.

**II.** Nico loves all kinds of music, even the annoying ending song for Hetalia. He could almost always hear the "Boku Hetalia" in his brain every day.

**III.** In reference to the above, Nico admitted (to himself, not to others, mind you) that he did watch Hetalia and was only having a mild (what's his definition of "mild"?) mental breakdown. And ever since, he has been head-over-heels with the manga/anime.

**IV.** He thought he _did _have a crush on Annabeth, but realized it was just to get the attention of his real first love. Percy Jackson. He didn't know why he had the so-called crush on Annabeth for that reason, it was just for attention. That's why people think he did have a crush on her, but after he finally knew this, he dismissed the thought of ever liking Annabeth.

**V.** He loved to sing, and still does. He could sing like an Angel, to the point of having it so high-pitched it's like a shrill scream, but still pass off as a singing voice, believe it or not. However, he doesn't use that feature all that much.

**VI.** The most times he uses his voice was/is to sing to his sisters, Bianca and Hazel, to help them drift off to sleep. He uses Italian lullabies, and even other songs when they ask

**VII.** Once, when he was away from Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter, he dyed his hair blonde. _At first_, he was delighted. Long story short: the dye didn't come out for two weeks, and he was going _insane _after the first five days. He swore he would never dye his hair _again_.

**VIII.** Even though Nico is imitating, he would not even _try at all _to hurt a fly. If he really wanted a person to get beaten up, he'll either punch something (a wall most of the time. Boy, does his hands hurt after _that_), or calls upon the dead to see the person get their butt whipped by skeletons. While that was going on, they (and others) could hear his laughter of amusement to what was going on.

**IX.** To say the least, Nico still tries to be as innocent as possible, since he was - _is _– still a child with pure curiosity and innocence. Of course, despite the fact he holds a sword all the time and fights monsters, he's still a child….. Remember that…..

**X.** The reason why he tries to not hurt others and "vainly" (as he calls it) clings to the description of the word child is because during his travels around the world, Nico actually bought a real sword. He thought it could kill the monsters that he usually met. That was a big mistake when he sliced the throat of an 8-year-old girl with brown, doe eyes and wavy blonde hair. Her horrified expression remains imprinted into his brain forever.

**XI.** Nico is a serious bookworm. He would go to the Library every week, if not every day. Even though he was supposed to take them to the Doors of Death, he would lock his cabin door, turn off the lights, and then shadow travel to a Library in the U.S., U.K., Japan, Canada, or any other countries. How he could shadow travel back the _Argo __II _when it was constantly moving, Nico didn't know.

**XII.** Nico is an absolute sucker for sweets. Give him some; he'll say his darkest secret. He'll do anything, _anything_, to get sweets. Though, it needs to be a _whole _lot of sweets to get him to talk about his secrets. Only Bianca knew of this.

**XIII.** Nico once went to Church in Venice, Italy. Reluctant at first, he decided to spend a month listening to what these mortals had to say. After a few weeks just listening to the Word, he became a Christian. He goes to Church every week, like the Library, and only not go if he's too weak (_cough _sick or trapped in a jar _cough cough_).

**XIV.** How he's a Christian, he has no idea. But it's one of the reason he dislikes the Greek gods. He doesn't _totally _hate them, since he is a demigod and has strange powers.

**XV.** He carries a Bible with him _everywhere_. It's always hidden in his jacket, so even when those (_stupid_) twin giants plucked him in that (_prison of a_) jar, he would read it and pray when he wasn't sleeping. He was really shocked and surprised he was still faithful to God even in that jar. Maybe it's because in Italy, rumors say that anyone who goes in a Church sticks the Church, because they teach it rather well and are very passionate. _Very. Passionate_.

**XVI.** Nico did cross-dress before. Of course, he did ask for forgiveness to God, but we're not talking about Him anymore. Anyway, he did it three times; first as a dare, second and third as what he called around those times as "testing." He never did it again after that. Let's just say, the last was an eventful one and Nico gave the person _quite_ a scare.

**XVII.** Nico loves the smell of peaches, apples, pears, and other different kinds of fruits because his mother smelled like fruits that were just picked and washed with cool water. Bianca also had the faint smell on her as well, and that's almost how he knew his mom smelled like it.

**XVIII.** Nico hates fire just as much as Frank and Leo (though Leo doesn't _exactly_ hate it). He will respect fire, but will sometimes back away from it when it's too close for comfort. The reason is because it reminds him every time about the memory of when his mother died. He knows fire didn't _kill _his mother, but lightning _**creates**_ fire.

**XIX.** Nico is actually a really great cook. After he found out Bianca died and ran away, he worked for a short time in a restaurant in order to get money. He worked as what might be called a "trash boy" or a "janitor." One day, he thought no one was looking (meaning it was almost the middle of the night) and made a recipe he suddenly remembered, faintly, that his mom used to cook when he was very tiny. The next morning, a cook tasted it (as it was lying on the counter) and soon found out Nico created it. He absolutely begged the owner to hire Nico as a cook. It was once a 4 Star dinner place, but with Nico gone, two stars went "bye bye," ever so sweetly and abruptly.

**XX.** While he was still trapped in that cursed hotel, he saw Annabeth and Grover, but not Percy. It was also why he had that "crush" on Annabeth, since he knew her at that time and she "resided" into his heart, though he didn't know it. Not even a day later happened before he never saw them again. So he dismissed the thought until he saw the goat boy around the school he was going to.

**XXI.** Nico knows many different languages, mostly because he shadow travels everywhere in the world (go figure). However, he mostly sticks to English, Italian, Latin, and Greek because that's what people expect from him. When demigods are nowhere around him, he sometimes talks to himself in French, Chinese, etc., and switches his language when he's traveling. He would feel embarrassed if anyone discovered **that**. (He would feel even _more _different, if possible, and desperately tries to hide the fact he had time to learn when everyone is fighting for their lives. _The secret to the wording __**embarrassed.**_)

**XXII.** Nico has been to another school before. He was there for a few weeks, failing miserably in Math but great in Science, but then disappeared without a trace. Students describe him a "a boy that looked like a depressed, stereotypical emo with black nail polish." (Even though he never wore any. Poor Nico.)

**XXIII.** Nico loves all kinds of animals (that aren't _incredibly _vicious, of course). From cats to kangaroos to jackrabbits. Just various kinds of animals. Heck, he went as far as "surprise adopting" (kidnapping) them from parts of the world and placed them in an abandon farm house. Too bad he had to release them all two days later (because they were too much of a hassle, even though he took good care of them (okay, that _might_ be a lie. Might be)).

**XXIV.** He expected to be only Hazel coming to meet him after he told Octavian he wanted to speak to her. But, her, in her personal glory, dragging a clueless Percy (which, by the way, made him even more cute by his face)? That just made everything shut down in Nico's body. Since he already knew about the loosing memory thing, the thing's he wanted to say were pretty embarrassing. He wanted to say, "Kiss me, you fool," "I'm your boyfriend, Nico," etc. He felt angry at himself for thinking like that, for thinking he still had a crush over Percy, and was disappointed that Percy still remembered Annabeth, but not him.

**XXV.** Though Nico kept and still keeps telling himself he's a nobody, that people don't care for him because he's different. But deep, deep, _deep_ down in his heart, he knows he's wrong. Why would Percy look for him? Why would Thalia care for him as well? Jason wants to be his friend. Should he let him? There's always a series of conflicts in his heart and mind, arguing over the pettiest things. Maybe…maybe…he should open up.

~~~~~O~~~~~

Nico winced and harshly cupped his ears in pain. "Dang..." he whispered.

Jason looked at him, concerned, from the opposite side of the table. "You okay, Nico? You look pale...erm, paler than usual..." He lightly blushed at the last sentence for coming out strange.

"Fine..." Nico murmured, gingerly unraveling his hands that grabbed his ears and locks of hair. He picked up his fork and absently poked his food.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm-" Nico almost yelled - which startled the rest of the group that hadn't talked - but closed his mouth as he realized the person who spoke had sea-green eyes staring at him with a mixture of worry, concern, gentleness, soothing, tender, welcoming, and kindness in them.

He finished more slowly and calmly, but had bits of anger and a tiny dash of sadness in his voice. "I'm fine, really. Just...got a migraine, that's all."

"Migraine?" Frank mouthed to Hazel in confusion. Hazel shook her head. While Frank thought it was because she didn't know either, she just didn't want to speak. She knew it wasn't the time to interrupt.

Nico reddened as Percy, the owner of the beautiful eyes, looked at him with more worry. "I'm serious, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you seemed more distinct when we got Percy and Annie," Leo piped in, earning a glare from Annabeth by the nickname. "You took up a pained expression and looked like you were going to scream." Then Leo added under his breath, "A very girly scream." Jason elbowed him roughly and Leo gave a shout of pain and surprise.

_Shoot, I was that obvious? _Nico thought sourly. He ignored the last comment and snarled quietly, "Don't believe me, do you?"

"Nico."

He winced at the stern tone his crush gave him. He had used it several times before and they all worked to get him to shut up or start talking, even though when he does start talking he usually does so in a mysterious and often confusing way. Of course, Nico would've preferred a kiss from Percy for him to open up or shut up (though he would not dare admit it).

"What's going on?" Percy asked gently. "And don't lie to me," he added.

"..."

Nico felt reluctant to tell anyone, but there was no choice than to confess. Damn Percy for getting him to do almost anything.

He sighed and started to say, "...I honestly don't know. My head is just pounding really painfully. Like it's going to explode."

"A headache? I got some medicine at the Sickbay, you want some?" Leo questioned Nico.

Nico shook his head. "No. Thank you, though. But..."

"But what? Why don't you want the medicine?" Percy pressed. Damn Percy. Damn Percy. Damn Percy.

"...Well, I just have a feeling...it'll go away on it's own."

"...What do you mean?" Annabeth asked him quietly, speaking after a long time. "If it's recurring, wouldn't it be better-"

"No," Nico said firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." He picked up his plate/tray and quickly went toward the kitchen area. The table was silent for a few moments, slightly unnerved.

"What was that about?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure..." Hazel replied. She frowned. "I'm not sure if we should still worry about him, or leave him be."

"Leave him be," Reyna said. Everybody turned toward her and she continued, "He won't really open up, anyway. But if he wants to tell, he will. If he doesn't, fine."

"...I'll trust your judgment, Reyna," Jason sighed. Not many knew that he was trying to open Nico up, and no success so far. If it made Nico happy for some reason, then he will _try _(maybe not) to leave him alone for awhile, if that made sense. He could use a break, anyway.

"Are you sure we should-" Percy started to say, getting up to check on his cousin. That is, until someone grabbed his arm.

"Please leave him be," the person said quietly. Percy stared, silently challenging them. Then he sighed.

"Fine." He sat back down and poked at his blue food.

As for Nico, well...

As Nico walked back to the room Leo had hastily gave him, he muttered to himself, "I just...feel like...someone is looking into my mind and seeing _me_, or something."

He stopped walking and gave the reader a puzzled look. "But, who?"

He shook his head. "Oh, whatever, it's probably nothing." He closed the door to his room.

Guess he can't see us, can he?

~~~~~O~~~~~

**AN: Yeah...well...**

**...If I got my Italian wrong, please correct me, lol. I only know so much Italian. :P**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else but the plot and secrets.**

**I got this idea from another Twenty-five secrets, though I forgot where it was. Anyway, in a way, this is slightly canon, but only a headcanon. So, yeah, we looked into his mind, he got a headache because of it, can't see us, blah blah blah.**

**...Yup! So, uh, I have nothing to say about this. Please correct me if I got anything wrong and stuff. Oh! And, make up your mind who talked to Percy. I don't know either, ha.**

**I had absolute no idea what to put as XXV so I put something lame there. Derp. Oh, well. Oh, and sorry for lame summery.  
**

**Thanks for skimming~!**


End file.
